Birthday Party
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Set between Book One and Two. Harvey/Ingrid. Post doesn't always bring you good news...
1. The Invite

**CHAPTER ONE: THE INVITE**

"Oi, someone get the post!"

"Lloyd, you are _right_ by the door. Get it yourself!"

"But _Mum!_ I'm running late and Ian's been waiting for twenty minutes now!"

"Well, whose fault is that?"

Lloyd scowled at his mother, who was framed in the door-way of the kitchen, hands shoved into the front of her apron. He replied sulkily:

"But I wanted to see the end of that film…" Suddenly, he smirked, hollering: "Hey, H! The post's here!"

Mrs Hunter snapped: "Lloyd! You shouldn't get Harvey to do a task that requires him to abandon what he was doing and run down the stairs, when it could have been done at least a minute ago! By YOU!"

Lloyd went to retort, his lack of sleep and bad timekeeping having plunged him into a bad mood, when the sound of stamping erupted onto the stairs. Wincing at the noises that her youngest son was making, Mrs Hunter sighed as Harvey appeared, bounding into the hall-way in excitement.

As his little brother passed him, Lloyd smiled proudly and ruffled his hair. "Good boy."

Directing a glance at his mother, Lloyd shot her a two fingered salute. "Later, Mum." Moving towards the front door, he muttered: "See you later, H."

"See ya, L… Oh, you haven't got anything today."

Lloyd opened the front door, smiling at Harvey. "I don't mind, so I don't see why _you_ should!"

Harvey shook his head as Lloyd left the house, closing the door behind him. "But it's _fun_ receiving post…."

He double checked to make sure that he had all of the post in his hands, before leaving the hall-way.

* * *

Harvey ventured into the kitchen, where his mother was finishing off Lunch for the pair of them. Usually, Lunch would have been between four Hunters, but both Lloyd and Dinah had plans for today, something which Harvey was slightly envious of. Lloyd had gone to join Ian at basketball training, which to Harvey's utter misery and mortification, he was too short for. He slipped into a seat at the table, cringing. Upon being told by the coach that his height was an issue, Harvey had fled home in tears. Not his _greatest_ act ever.

And there was no way that Harvey was spending his time _shopping_ at the mall, even if it was with the rest of SPLAT. He just wasn't interested in browsing through rails of clothes like Mandy and Ingrid were. He knew that Dinah had been somewhat dreading it once invited, but had been reassured by Mandy that they could visit as many bookstores as Dinah wanted.

Distributing the post into four separate piles, one for him, one for his sister and the other two for his parents, Harvey sighed dejectedly, causing Mrs Hunter to glance over.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Yeah Mum, it's just that…. Oh, it's nothing."

Mrs Hunter drew closer, sitting on the chair beside Harvey and sliding her arm around him.

"Really? Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Harvey bit his lip in consideration then sighed again, murmuring:

"It's just that Lloyd and Dinah have plans for today and I don't."

Mrs Hunter smiled. "Oh darling, I'm sure you can find plenty of things to do around the house! And I bet when Daddy gets home from work, you can craft some model planes together!"

Harvey perked up at this, chirping: "Oh yeah! I'll do that with Dad, then maybe watch that programme on superheroes later tonight. You've really cheered me up, Mum!"

Mrs Hunter's smile broadened as she hugged her son to her chest. Upon withdrawing, she suddenly chuckled.

"Though as you have no plans, you could always help me with the housework."

Harvey's eyes bulged and he shook his head in horror, whispering: "Please let me be busy outside the house today!"

His mother rolled her eyes and rose to her feet, smiling happily when Dinah entered the kitchen.

"All set, Dinah?"

The girl in question nodded, fingering the bag that held her latest book. "Yes, Mum. I've got some money in case I want to buy anything. Would you like for me to text you when we're finished?"

"Yes please, sweetheart. You have a nice time now."

Smiling slightly, Dinah's gaze flickered onto her new little brother. "See you later, Harvey." She whispered.

He raised his head from his sorting, exclaiming: "Bye Di! Give Ing a kiss for me!" He laughed at Dinah's expression, waving her out of the kitchen. Once the front door had shut, Harvey addressed his mother.

"Mum, I've sorted the post out. You and Dad have lots! And I mean as in, _lots of bills!"_

Snickering at Mrs Hunter's groan, Harvey handed her the two piles, plus Dinah's one as well, before moving onto his own. On the table in front of him, were three envelopes. The first two contained a book voucher which he had won, and a letter detailing his next appointment at the local doctors, regarding his asthma.

Harvey scowled. Great, _another check-up._

However, he faltered when he noticed the last envelope. It was black and sealed with sticky tape on the flap at the back. Flipping the envelope over so that he could scan the front, Harvey could not help shivering.

The cursive writing on the front seemed so….. _Familiar._

Gulping, Harvey inhaled a deep breath, fearing the worst. Hastily tearing open the envelope as he usually did with everything that was wrapped up, his eyes widened as a slip of paper fluttered out and onto the table.

After making sure that the envelope was now empty, Harvey tossed it into the bin, then peered at the note. His breathing became more hitched, the further down the page. By the time he had finished reading it, Harvey was close to an asthma attack.

His worst fears had just been confirmed….


	2. The Birthday Boy

**CHAPTER TWO: THE BIRTHDAY BOY**

The note slipped through his fingers and onto the table. Harvey clutched at his chest, attempting to control his breathing. If he lapsed into an asthma attack, then his mother would want to know _why_ it had come on so suddenly. Luckily, Harvey managed to avert the attack by closing his eyes and inhaling deep breaths, right down to his lungs.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

Eyes snapping open, Harvey allowed a pained smile to flitter onto his face as he whispered:

"Yes, Mum….. Just hungry, that's all."

Mrs Hunter snorted. "You're _always_ hungry, Harvey."

"Yeah…."

Harvey let his hands flop onto the table, but was not fast enough to cover the note with them. To his dismay, Mrs Hunter caught sight of the piece of paper and nabbed it, before Harvey could even blink. As she started to read it, the microwave began to beep continuously.

Shooting a frazzled look at his mother, Harvey stood up and gestured to the microwave.

"Mum, my mini pizza's ready!"

Mrs Hunter flapped a hand dismissively. "Which means you can eat it….. Oh, this is WONDERFUL!"

Harvey whimpered, dread settling in the pit of his stomach. It was obvious what his mother was exclaiming over, but Harvey wanted verbal confirmation. So tentatively, he questioned:

"Mum? What is?"

Mrs Hunter raised her head from the note, beaming from ear to ear. Harvey winced. This was _NOT_ a good sign. Mrs Hunter indicated to the note and exclaimed:

"This invitation!"

Before Harvey could get any sort of excuse in, she began rattling off what was printed on the sheet of paper.

' **Harvey Hunter, you are invited to my thirteenth birthday party, this afternoon. The party will commence at three pm and finish at eight. It will be situated at my house and there shall be numerous activities to participate in. I hope that you attend!'**

Finishing off her little speech with the contact details at the bottom, Teresa grinned at her son.

"Now you have plans for today! Don't worry sweetie, we can get a present on the way to the party."

Harvey's eyes bugged and he sputtered: "Y-You're not serious?!"

Mrs Hunter frowned. "Of course I am. What's wrong? I thought you were going to be jumping for joy?"

"N-Not when it's an invite to _J-Jeff Morgan's_ party!"

"I still don't see what the problem is. You and Jeff are good friends!"

At this, Harvey sighed. There was no point in trying to persuade his mother to the correct conclusion that he and Jeff utterly _loathed_ each other, himself also fearing the former Deputy Head Prefect. Although he would be saving himself a lot of breath, Harvey now had no excuse to drum up to not attend the party and his bottom lip trembled, fears of what was to come already concocting in his mind.

Mrs Hunter did not see her son's problem and moved over to the phone, taking it off of the hook. Saying absently that his lunch was ready and had been for a short while now, Mrs Hunter dialled in the number on the invite.

Panicking as his mother conversed with someone on the other line, Harvey stumbled over to the microwave, wrenching the door open. He reeled back at the steam that blasted out into his face, the strong smell of pepperoni pizza wafting around the kitchen.

He pulled the plate out of the microwave, shut the door, then extracted the pizza from the metal dish stuck underneath it, binning the dish once it was free. Grabbing a knife and fork, Harvey slumped in his chair, digging into his pizza.

Even the mouth-watering taste couldn't cheer him up.

* * *

It was half one when Mrs Hunter shepherded Harvey upstairs. He scurried into his room, sniffing away the oncoming tears. If his face was red and blotchy when he emerged from his room, then his mother would be asking questions and not stopping until she received the truth.

' _The truth which she doesn't BELIEVE in the first place…'_

Sighing, Harvey opened his wardrobe and rifled through it, pondering on what to wear. No doubt, Jeff and his cronies, (Harvey refused to think that Jeff had friends), would be wearing suits or similar clothes to suits, and he didn't want to turn up, looking like a slob.

' _Though either way, Jeff will still torment me, no matter what I'm wearing.'_

Upon hearing his mother shouting at him to hurry up, Harvey yanked some clothes out and tugged them on. He had picked his nicest pair of jeans, a long sleeved maroon top and a black suit jacket, shoving his feet into his pair of Vans. Harvey brushed his hair, opting to leave it in the usual style and grabbed his mobile phone and asthma pump, releasing a sad sigh at the fact that he needed it, before rushing out of his bedroom.

"Harvey, come on!"

"Two minutes, Mum!"

He raced into the bathroom, brushed his teeth vigorously, then flew down the stairs and out of the house. Harvey climbed into the front passenger seat of the car and fiddled nervously with one of the buttons on his suit jacket as his mother slid in next to him and started up the car.

She pulled out onto the road and they set off.

 _Towards the Morgan residence._

Feeling that his palms were slick with sweat, Harvey squeaked:

"Oh crap! I t-think I left the oven on! We have to g-go back!"

Mrs Hunter giggled. "Sweetie, you didn't use the oven. In fact, _no one_ did. Anyway, we're nearly at the shop."

"W-What shop is it?"

"W H Smith. When I was on the phone to Mrs Morgan earlier, she said that Jeff needed a new pencil case. So I told her that we'll get one for him."

Harvey bit his lip, wishing that he had brought his book voucher with him so that they could have wasted time in the shop instead of attending the _party._ The car rolled to a stop outside the shopping centre and Mrs Hunter hurried in through the doors, dragging Harvey with her. They entered W H Smith, his mother steering him over to the stationary aisles. Harvey slipped his hand free and picked up one of the pencil cases.

Mrs Hunter withdrew her purse from her handbag. "Is that the one you're getting Jeff?"

Harvey shook his head quickly and placed the case back. "No….. I need to get one that is _Jeff_ all over."

As his mother nodded, Harvey thought spitefully: _'Just need to find one with PRICK all over it now.'_

Eventually, after much hassling, Harvey chose one that was red and had a black zipper on it, handing it to his mother at the counter. Once it was purchased, the two Hunters left the store and got back into the car, Mrs Hunter determined to get to the party on time.

Alas for Harvey, their journey there was fast and without any flaws. As they pulled up to the house, Harvey clutched the bag that the pencil case was in tightly and attempted to control his nerves. Yet, they were already fraying away when he left the car and ambled up the path, his mother beside him.

Upon reaching the door, Mrs Hunter used the knocker, bright smile on her face. As the door opened, Harvey whimpered, the bag in front of him like a shield. Before the pair of them, was the birthday boy himself. Clad in a fancy suit and fake smile plastered across his face, Jeff Morgan crooned:

"How lovely to see you, Mrs Hunter!"

Gaze sliding to Harvey, his smile turned feral. His eyes glinted as he drawled:

"And you…. _Harvey._ Why don't you come in?"


	3. Harvey, The Present?

**CHAPTER THREE: HARVEY, THE PRESENT?**

Stepping into the Morgan residence, Harvey's gaze roamed the hall-way, lingering on the framed photographs dotted around the place. Most of them contained Jeff, and they all held the same shit-eating grin, the grin that was normally reserved for Harvey and which said:

" _I am going to KILL YOU."_

"May I take your coat, Mrs Hunter?"

"Yes, thank you." Shrugging her coat off, she handed it to Jeff, who bowed slightly before hanging the coat up on the stand. Mrs Hunter raised her eyebrows at Harvey, the small boy wanting so _badly_ to roll his eyes at his tormentor's action.

' _Don't be so fooled, Mum. It's all part of his act!'_

When Jeff was within earshot again, Mrs Hunter chirped: "So Jeff, did you get everything you wanted?"

"Oh, I have _now."_ Whilst this line was being uttered, Harvey shuddered and stepped back. Jeff was _grinning_ at him.

Mrs Hunter smiled broadly. "Bet you're very pleased! I can remember when I was thirteen…. So many years ago….."

Suddenly, she blinked and directed a glower onto her son. "Harvey! Aren't you going to give Jeff your present?"

Harvey squealed as he was pushed forwards by his mother, the sudden action causing him to stumble. Regaining his balance, Harvey gulped as Jeff sneered at him. This party was going to be a _nightmare!_

He handed over the plastic bag, moving away to hide slightly behind Mrs Hunter in order to avoid any backfire from his fear. Jeff's sneer dissipated and his lip curled as he yanked the pencil case out of the plastic bag, tossing the bag onto the floor.

As he examined it, Mrs Hunter exclaimed: "Harvey chose it, I hope it's alright!"

Jeff glanced up and smiled mockingly. "Oh yes, Mrs Hunter, it certainly is." Briefly glowering at Harvey, he muttered: "Thank you, Harvey." As the youngest Hunter nodded in a stunned manner due to being _thanked by Jeff,_ Mrs Morgan appeared in the hall-way.

She possessed the same fiery red hair as her son and Harvey could just tell that if someone pissed her off, then she would become as cruel as Jeff could be.

' _Now I know where Jeff gets it from.'_

Mrs Morgan smiled at Mrs Hunter and moved gracefully forwards, applying a kiss to the other woman's cheek before flicking her gaze up and down, over Mrs Hunter's form.

"How wonderful to see you, Teresa."

"You too, Hilda."

Harvey snorted, hastily turning the snort into a cough as Jeff glared at him. As he coughed, he thought: _'Hilda?! Jeez…. What a name!'_

Mrs Hunter directed her gaze, full of worry, onto her son, questioning him dramatically.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?! Maybe you should use your inhaler?"

Spotting Jeff's eyes lighting up in wicked glee, Harvey tapered off his coughs and shook his head. "I'm fine Mum, really."

Nodding, Mrs Hunter checked Harvey over critically with her eyes before answering Mrs Morgan's probe on whether she was staying or not.

"Oh, just for a little while. Then I need to pick up my other son and his friend from basketball practice."

Mrs Morgan nudged her arm. "So a pot of tea, some sandwiches and a titbit of gossip?"

"Yes, yes and yes!"

Mrs Morgan chuckled in a 'posh manner' according to Harvey, then led his mother into another room, leaving him alone with his tormentor. Bracing himself, Harvey backed away, ready for the change. And sure enough, as soon as the two women had gone, Jeff became his true self.

Sneering at the pencil case in his hands, he flung it onto the floor, hissing at Harvey:

"What a shitty gift, _Wheezy."_

At his victim's crumpling of the face, Jeff smirked, continuing to hiss through his teeth.

"That's right, just because your Mummy is here, doesn't mean that I will be deprived of addressing you by your _true name."_

Harvey did not bother replying. For one, he knew that it would only make matters worse and even though Jeff no longer had any authority over him in terms of position of power, Harvey was still terrified of what he was capable of.

"Boys? Can you come in here please?"

Jeff led the way into the living room, smiling proudly at Mrs Morgan as Harvey trailed in after him. Jeff spoke in a sickly sweet tone.

"Mother, my other guests are waiting in the garden and I am afraid that they may become bored."

Mrs Morgan smiled and smoothed her son's hair. "Alright, darling. You may go and play with your friends in a minute. I just wanted to ask about the sleepover tonight."

Harvey's eyes widened as Jeff smirked. "What about it?"

"I need to know how many of the boys are staying."

"Four….. Though could be five. How about it, Harvey?"

Shocked that his tormentor had called him by his biological name, Harvey jerked. "P-Pardon?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Are you staying over tonight?"

Seeing that his mother was gesturing for him to accept, Harvey giggled weakly. "I would _love_ to, but I don't have any of my stuff with me, I-"

"Of course, Harvey will sleep over!"

Harvey froze, sending a frantic look at his mother. Why had she _said that?!_ Mrs Morgan beamed and chirped:

"Excellent! And don't worry, I'm sure we can find some pyjamas to fit you. Jeff, why don't you take Harvey out into the garden?"

Nodding curtly, Jeff grabbed hold of Harvey's arm and yanked him out of the living room, snarling:

"What _fun_ we are going to have, Wheezy! And before you think about running to my mother, I have to inform you that she shall be going out soon. Stupid bitch is clever, knows that I don't want her ruining my party. Father should just get rid of her, she's utterly useless. Just like YOU."

Ignoring the jibe, Harvey focussed on Jeff's insults directed at his mother. He whispered:

"You shouldn't say that about your Mum!"

Sneering, Jeff tugged Harvey out into the garden, tightening his grip as he snapped:

" _Shut up, Wheezy!_ Now, time to introduce you to the other guests!"

Harvey whimpered at the pain in his arm and at the sudden interest taken in him by the other boys at the party. Overall, there were twenty of them and Harvey was surprised that there were no girls. An abrupt thought resulted in him desperately clamping down on the laughter that wanted to escape.

' _Maybe Jeff is gay and this is his coming out party.'_

Seemingly reading his thoughts, the birthday boy piped up: "The reason why there are no girls here is because I'm having another party next week, in a hall. A party where we can get some _action_ and not be accosted by any adults if they saw us being extra _friendly_ with the girls. So today's party is a 'lads' one, whilst the one next week is for both male and female friends."

Jeff sneered at Harvey. "Might invite you to that one as well!"

Harvey recoiled, yelling when he was shoved more into the garden. The garden itself was _massive_ with a swimming pool at the end, a treehouse perched up high and several tables and chairs dotted around the grass. And to Harvey's utter misery, the fences around the garden were sky high.

Jeff smirked at his friends, indicating for them to form a large circle around the weakling. He introduced the boys with a point of his index finger and Harvey's fear increased, with the more amount of people who were introduced.

"This is Michael, Clarence, Edward, Phillip, Benjamin, Grant, James, Harrison, Maxwell, Billy, Alexander, Dominic, Leslie, Malcolm, Anthony, Douglas, Robert, Hamid, Charles and Peter."

The fear swelled to horror as Harvey encountered the one named Peter. Grinning back at him was Peter Williamson, the former Prefect. As Peter waved and cooed:

"Hello, Wheezy! Long time, no see!"

Jeff gestured to Harvey. "Well boys, seems like _MY PRESENT_ has finally arrived!"


	4. Let The Fun Begin

**CHAPTER FOUR: LET THE FUN BEGIN**

Whimpering in terror, Harvey's gaze flickered from one boy to the next, continuing as he slowly rotated round. All of the boys were smirking at him, Jeff and Peter holding the biggest ones. They knew the weakling the best therefore, they had already vowed to lead the _celebrations._

Jeff was the one to start it off. "So, I feel like I should introduce my gift! This is Wheezy! He attended St Champions with Peter and I, though unlike us, he held a prestigious position of a _troublemaker_!"

Incensed that he was back in a place which he had been in for _years_ and that he was at the mercy of two predators, plus over a dozen of their friends, caused Harvey to snap. Gone was his fear, instead the need to correct his tormentors and to make a stand was the replacement.

Pitching his weight forwards, in what he hoped as being a threatening manner, Harvey barked:

"My name is _HARVEY_ , you morons! And I was _NOT_ a 'troublemaker'! I was and still am, a normal kid who was subjected to the worst humiliation possible by two PRICKS, who felt the need to express their shitty positions of power in the cruellest fucking way possible!"

Panting, Harvey leant back slightly, proud of himself for standing up to Jeff and Peter. He was also grateful that he had not needed to utilise his asthma pump. Peter was gobsmacked, his dropped jaw indicating that feeling even more. The other boys had fallen silent, all wary of the retaliation.

Jeff's nostrils flared and he clenched his fists. _So, the little weakling wanted to fight back, did he?_ Well, Wheezy should remember what used to happen when he ever had the balls, which was not often, to fight back.

As Jeff went to scream at Harvey, the patio doors slid open, the boys' heads whipping round to face the figure framed in the door-way.

Mrs Morgan smiled and waved. "I'm off to my meeting now, Jeff. I'll be back later. Have a nice time, boys."

Jeff plastered a fake cheery smile onto his face and chirped in a tone, which _pained_ him.

"Farewell, Mother. See you later and I hope the meeting goes well."

"Thank you, honey."

Jeff winced at the pet name, false smile dropping off of his face completely as soon as his mother's back was turned. Harvey breathed a sigh of relief when his own mother came up to dither in the door-way, but gasped when she exclaimed:

"I'm off now, Harvey! I'll pick you up sometime tomorrow. Have a good time!"

"P-Please don't g-go…."

Yet, his pleas were not heard and Mrs Hunter left without a further word, oblivious to her son's cries for help and the fact that her baby was in for a tough time. Teresa smiled at Mrs Morgan as she draped her coat around her shoulders and followed Hilda out of the house, murmuring:

"Please let me know if Harvey is naughty. Sometimes he is when he gets too excited and he ends up practically destroying everything."

Straight-faced, Mrs Morgan nodded. "I will do, Tess. I cannot _stand_ naughty children!"

"Neither can I. I always hate it when Harvey acts up, I mean, why can't he be more like Lloyd or Dinah?"

Mrs Morgan simpered. "Yes. I must say, my Jeff is a wonderful boy. So _caring_ to everyone he meets."

Mrs Hunter smiled. "He certainly is! Maybe he could teach my kid a thing or two!"

"He probably is now, you know!"

Indeed, as soon as they had heard the front door slam, Jeff had grabbed hold of Harvey's arm painfully, snarling:

"You'll be _PAYING_ for that little speech, WHEEZY! Don't think that you can get away with talking _shit_ to me!"

Harvey glared back defiantly, still in the mind-set that screamed at him to stand up for himself, for once. As Jeff continued to rant and rave at him, Harvey summoned all of the saliva he could muster in his mouth, then released it.

Jeff did not notice the weakling's cheeks hollowing, so was unable to avoid the sudden onslaught of spit. Harvey smirked as Jeff wiped the spit away with a loud exclamation of disgust, glad that he had nailed the creep.

However, his smirk vanished when Jeff abruptly grinned, purring:

"Boys, let us show _my gift_ what is in store for him."

The boys cheered and Harvey paled. This was going to be _horrific._

Yelping as he was physically launched over to Peter, Harvey's terror climaxed to a complete new level as Jeff led the way over to a strong tree branch, a coil of rope tied to the branch with the end, tied in a loop, hanging down.

Peter jerked Harvey to a stop in front of the tree, the boy's chocolate brown eyes fixated on the constant swinging of the rope. Trembling, Harvey thought:

' _Oh GOD, they're going to HANG ME!'_

Tears threatened to spill down his round face as Jeff sneered at him, announcing to the group in a loud voice.

"The first of our celebrations! Wheezy here will be strung up like the _filthy animal_ that he is, as he is our PINATA!"

As the boys cheered, Harvey's instant relief at not being killed, washed away.

 _A piñata?!_ Harvey started to struggle as Jeff crooned:

"I want to see what's inside him. String him up!"

Beginning to cry, Harvey was tackled to the floor, his clothes being ripped off of him. Once he was naked, he was strung up by the rope, the rope itself around his waist as he dangled horizontally. Whimpering as he was gagged, Harvey noticed how his mobile phone was being examined and how his asthma pump was being flung at the fence, courtesy of Peter.

Heart thumping in his ears, Harvey hated the looks on the boys' faces, knowing that not one of them would halt these proceedings. He screamed in pain when Jeff, armed with a stick of wood, prodded his dick. Jeff laughed in delight, then gestured to his armed friends.

"Alright, let's whack this piñata open!"

Descending on the human piñata, all of the boys smirked as Harvey was whacked on every patch of skin he possessed, with a huge amount of force. He shrieked through his gag as he whirled round, nausea claiming hold of his stomach.

* * *

Eventually after half an hour, Harvey was let down. Upon being untied and ungagged, he crawled over to a corner and vomited up the contents of his stomach onto the grass.

The boys jeered, Jeff grimacing at the revolting sight before him. When Harvey had finished, he gasped as his hair was grabbed, his head being yanked back painfully. Staring into Jeff's eyes, he trembled, sputtering out:

"P-Please, l-let me-"

"Go?!" Jeff's mocking voice bounded around the garden. "Now, why would I do that, Wheezy? When you came here of your own accord? The invite was not compulsory, you know."

"M-My Mum-"

"Is a clever bitch. Forcing you to come here, why that's the best idea she's ever had! _The worst is not aborting you."_

Smiling cruelly at the weakling's sobbing, Jeff tightened his grip and hissed: "I may not see you at school nowadays, but this must prove to you, that no matter where you are or whether it be several years down the line, _I_ will always find you! And show you how worthless you truly are!"

Flinging his victim's head down, Harvey proceeded to curl up in a ball and attempt to block out the taunts and torments subjected his way by Jeff and his friends. He stayed curled up for a couple of hours, blushing bright red as Peter regaled story after story about him, harping back to their school days when under the reign of the Headmaster.

An hour before the party was meant to end, Harvey was uncurled out of his ball and dragged to his feet by Peter, who smiled nastily at him.

"Come on, Wheezy! It's time for another game!"

Harvey flinched and cried out as he was yanked over to the other end of the garden, the other boys hitting him with their belts. Harvey was tugged to a stop beside the swimming pool, casting the water a fearful glance. Head of the group once again, Jeff crowed:

"Wrong guess, Wheezy!"

Harvey wrenched his gaze away, confusion flickering onto his face. It didn't occur to him to cover his modesty, he was too frightened of what was going to happen. Jeff smirked and clicked his fingers.

"Turn him round and hand me the blindfold."

Harvey was spun round and bent forwards, terrified as his backside was now presented. He heard Jeff snapping at one of his friends to hurry up and his body went numb as he heard familiar footsteps coming up behind him.

Jeff and his backside…. This combination _screamed pain._

Whimpering as he was continued to be held down, Harvey let loose a sudden scream as something nicked his lower back. Peter rolled his eyes and clapped a hand over Wheezy's mouth, glee bubbling up as it reminded him of the old days of tormenting the weakling.

Jeff held the nail with the donkey's tail hanging from it with a tight grip, piercing the flesh presented to him, with a sigh.

"You lose, Jeff!"

Freeing his vision from the blindfold, Jeff glowered at Billy.

"I see that, thank you Billy."

He inspected his work, the nail in Wheezy's lower back. Nodding at Peter for his quick thinking, Jeff wrenched the nail out and ordered:

"Clean up the wound and dress him again. We need to eat."

As some of the boys moaned about not having a turn, they all fell quiet as Jeff hurled out a fierce glare.

"Shut up. It will be too obvious if we all have a go at attaching the tail to the target. Now, the food's in the kitchen. As its still nice weather, we can have it out here."

Jeff smiled as he saw that Wheezy was now dressed and cowering from him, the skin puncture cleaned and bandaged. Harvey whimpered as his tormentor cooed:

"Such a shame I missed the intended target. It was meant to be between your arse cheeks!"

Harvey paled, for once _glad_ that Jeff had screwed up. He just wanted to crawl into any bed now and he did not even care that the bed tonight he slept in would not be his own. His clothes were crumpled, his asthma pump dented and his phone nearly drained of battery.

' _Great, can my life get any worse?'_

Seated at one of the outdoor tables, Harvey's face lit up as the patio doors opened, revealing both of Jeff's parents. Piling his plate with food, he smiled happily.

' _Maybe not.'_


	5. SPLAT to the rescue!

**CHAPTER FIVE: SPLAT! TO THE RESCUE**

Stomach full of food, Harvey loped into the house, glad that Jeff's parents had arrived back home. He now had protection in some form, and surely even _Jeff_ wouldn't risk being exposed in front of his parents as the bully that he really was, all for tormenting his victim for a few more minutes?

' _I mean, even JEFF isn't that idiotic.'_

Harvey snorted, wincing as his bruised body reminded him that the snort had been a bad idea. He smiled as Mrs Morgan glided over, murmuring:

"Did you enjoy the party, Wheezy?"

Harvey froze, in shock at what Mrs Morgan had just called him. Certain that she had been joking, (or more like _praying_ that she had been joking), Harvey whispered:

"Y-Y-Yes I did, Mrs Morgan….. erm by the way, m-my name's Harvey."

Mrs Morgan blinked, then nodded dismissively. "Oh yes, I can recall your Mother mentioning you by that name. I apologise for my mistake."

Harvey smiled brokenly. "I-I-It's alright." _'Please just leave me alone!'_

Yet, his smile became _even_ _more_ fractured when Mrs Morgan stated:

"I only called you that because Jeff told me that you like to be known as that. Part of a little joke between the two of you."

Eyes wide, and unsure of whether she had directed him with a statement or a question, Harvey mumbled:

"Y-Yep, a joke between u-us."

Suddenly chuckling, Mrs Morgan pointed at the stairs. "Well little joker, Jeff and his friends are upstairs. Goodnight."

"N-Night, Mrs M-Morgan."

Watching her in stunned silence as she sauntered off, Harvey shuddered. His shudders maximised when he realised that he would have to sleep upstairs, surrounded by Jeff and his cronies, albeit less cronies than there were at the party.

Sighing, Harvey ascended the stairs and peered into the first open door he came across, only to flinch. Staring back at him from the large, packed room was Jeff, Peter, Billy and Grant. As Harvey gulped, Jeff sneered:

" _Get in here, Wheezy."_

Whilst Billy and Grant cracked up, Peter crowed:

"Always nervous, always cowering, just like at school!"

Harvey shuffled in, wanting to bite back, but his tongue had backed down as well as his bravery. Sniffing, he bit his lip as Peter hurled a pair of pyjamas at him, ordering him to put them on.

Harvey unrolled them, examining the pattern and thus, missing the glare that Jeff subjected Peter to. Harvey gasped as he noticed the design of the pyjamas. The material itself was a baby pink and had the Barbie insignia scrawled around both the top and the pyjama bottoms. Blushing bright red as the four boys laughed and jeered at him, Harvey hung his head when Jeff snapped:

"Go to the bathroom and brush your teeth and change into your pyjamas, then come back here!"

Hurrying off to the bathroom, Harvey relieved himself, washed his hands, brushed his teeth and unwillingly changed into the pyjamas, before shuffling back into Jeff's room, his clothes for the day bundled in his hands.

At Jeff's gesture, he dropped the clothes in the corner and sat down on the floor beside them. Harvey scanned the room, flinching at the film being shown on the massive television. Though he _loved_ horror films, the Human Centipede was too sick for his tastes so Harvey averted his gaze, nausea building in his stomach.

' _Trust Jeff and his mates to like something like THAT.'_

Harvey rifled his phone out of his jean pocket and checked to see if he had any messages. He slumped as he observed the blank screen. None. _Great_.

* * *

An hour later, Harvey was tossed a filthy old blanket, bottom lip trembling as Jeff snarled:

"That's all you're getting. Now go to sleep and I swear if you disturb _any_ of us during the night, then you're going to pay for it in the morning!"

Terrified, Harvey lay his head down onto the carpet, using his clothes as a pillow and tugged the blanket over him, falling asleep as the room plunged into darkness, save for the flicker of the television screen. Little did he know that across town, a rescue plan was being hatched…

* * *

Lloyd, Dinah, Ian, Mandy and Ingrid were gathered at the Hunter house, all five horrified at what had happened to their friend. The boys had first been notified of Harvey's whereabouts when Mrs Hunter had picked them up from basketball practice and Lloyd had inquired into what his little brother was doing.

Upon being told that he was at Jeff's house for the _prick's_ birthday party, Lloyd and Ian had exchanged horrified looks, vowing to help Harvey out in every way that they could.

Their first port of call was to contact Harvey, but both of them had been warned off of it by Mrs Hunter as she didn't want her youngest son distracted from 'all of the great fun that Harvey is having!' So, Lloyd and Ian had reluctantly dismissed contacting Harvey via his phone and had raced to the Mall instead, tracking down the girls pretty quickly.

After telling the trio where Harvey was, Mandy and Ingrid had hastily purchased their buys whilst Dinah had returned her rented book to the mall library, before the five of them set off back to the Hunter house, to plan.

Dinner had been provided as soon as they had hurried through the door and horrified at the new information given to them about Harvey staying the night at Jeff's place, SPLAT had rushed up to the den, where they were now, ideas scribbled down on a brainstorm, conducted by Dinah.

Lloyd checked the clock. Ten thirty pm.

"We have to save H, now!"

"But how? We can't just stroll up to the front door and announce that we're on a rescue mission!"

"True Mandy, but we can approach the house!"

Ian piped up: "From the back?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yep." Turning to his sister, he aimed his question at her. "Di, what's the best way to get in?"

"Well, the back would be the best way and someone would have to climb up the nearest tree available and go along till they reach the closest window. Then with the spare sparkplug which I collected earlier, they can use it to shatter the window easily! As the sparkplug turns the glass into soft tissue paper, meaning that they'll be virtually no noise!"

As everyone exclaimed over Dinah's genius idea, Mandy muttered:

"But what about the broken window?"

Dinah shrugged her shoulders, saying offhand. "Not our problem. The Morgan's can deal with it, we need to save Harvey!"

Smirking at this, Ingrid gestured to herself. "I'll be the one to rescue Harv – Harv! I'm the best at climbing trees here, plus the shortest so I can hide more easily _and_ he's my beloved!"

Rolling his eyes, Lloyd declared: "Right, let's go!"

After telling their mother that they would be walking Ian, Mandy and Ingrid back to their homes and reassuring her that they would be careful, Lloyd and Dinah led the way to Jeff Morgan's house, supplies at hand.

* * *

Approaching the house, they scurried round the back, Dinah handing Ingrid the bag containing the sparkplug and the gloves that would conceal her fingerprints from being discovered. Ingrid smiled at her friends before easily clambering up the nearest tree, sliding along the branch towards the closest window, which led to Mrs Morgan's walk in wardrobe.

Ingrid opened the bag, withdrawing the gloves and the sparkplug. Pulling on the gloves, Ingrid administered the sparkplug to the window, silently cheering as Dinah's idea came into fruition. Cautiously climbing through the open space, Ingrid tread carefully around the shattered glass and snuck out of the wardrobe and into the empty Master bedroom.

Glad that the Morgan parents were not in bed, Ingrid snuck across the landing and peeked into the next bedroom, releasing a sigh of relief as the glow of the television screen showed Jeff and the other boys asleep, Ingrid gaping as she spotted _Peter Williamson_ amongst the other boys as well.

Turning her attention to the sniffling heard in the corner, Ingrid beamed when she saw her boyfriend, sitting upright and softly crying. Her heart wrenching at the pain he must have gone through during the party, she crept forwards, putting a finger to his lips when she was within distance.

Harvey jerked, a happy smile spreading across his face as he encountered his girlfriend. Ingrid grimaced at the pyjamas he was in, took her finger away, then whispered:

"Get your stuff and follow me. The others are outside. I'm breaking you out, sweetie."

Practically jumping for joy, Harvey kicked off the filthy blanket and picked up his clothes, making sure his phone and pump were to hand and followed Ingrid out of Jeff's room without a backward glance.

He could not muster the courage to sneak a glance at his greatest fear, even if said one was fast asleep.

Once they were back in the walk in wardrobe, Ingrid and Harvey climbed out of the window, scaling down the tree like monkeys. Landing on his feet, Harvey found himself being embraced by his brother, Lloyd exclaiming:

"Oh, thank god, H! Are you alright?"

Harvey winced at the pressure on his body, but managed to pull away and nod with a smile. Whilst the others hugged him, Ian snorted at the Barbie pyjamas, drawling:

"Hey Harv, can we trade?"

Harvey glanced over and giggled, mumbling: "Sure! Now, let's get out of here before Jeff wakes up!"

The others agreed and they ran off, Harvey proclaiming that he would tell his mother that he came over sick, once they were confronted with her on the doorstep as both Lloyd and Dinah had forgotten to take their door keys with them, due to the hurry they were in for rescuing their brother.

As SPLAT hurried down the road, Harvey said shyly:

"Thanks for rescuing me guys. That party was _awful."_

Patting his little brother's back, Lloyd replied: "I can only imagine. We're sorry H…. We'll have a party soon. Just the six of us!"

Mandy grinned. "Yes, a SPLAT party!"

Harvey beamed in relief. "Thank you. I'd really appreciate that after what I've been through."


End file.
